What Makes A Family (repost)
by Amwaaker
Summary: Reposted due to glitches. Family is all that is on Rick's mind. Things are about to change.


Rick watched his love with Judith. His heart swelled with pride seeing how his baby was turning into a little girl. He had to smirk a bit at the site of Michonne playing tea-party though. His love was such a strong woman. Not only was she a total bad ass against any threats against their family (both the dead and the living monsters) but she had stepped up and become the only woman Judith would consider her mommy.

He knew Michonne would walk into a pit of walkers unarmed before she would let anything happen to Judith, Carl and himself. She was there. She would never walk away from them.

His heart melted upon hearing his little girl saying "mamma, will you cowur me a picture?" Michonne took down her favorite coloring book and the jumbo box of crayons. "Only if you color with me baby." Judith grinned, clapping her hands and becoming bouncy at the thought.

Rick turned out of the room and walked onto the front porch. Maggie and Glenn were out there talking about nothing major. He figured now was just as good of a time as any to broach the subject with them.

"He guys. I have a favor to ask. Do you have a minute?" They nodded and listened to what the suddenly edgy head of their family had to say.

"I want to go on a special run tomorrow. Can you two come with me? I need your help finding some stuff . . . thangs. We need to go to that strip mall where we got the last medical stuff for the clinic."

"Do we need more already? We got so much last time that we barely had any more room in the vehicle for us." Glenn asked slightly confused.

"Well, we don't need more supplies. I noticed a store there that I want to check out. I need to find something. A ring. For Michonne."

The shocked looks on their faces changed to wide grins. "Way to go Rick!" Glenn said. We can cover your ass, no problem".

"You're gonna propose to her?!" That's so wonderful Rick exclaimed Maggie.

Rick smiled and nodded. "The thing is that when I proposed to Lori, I picked the ring out myself. I didn't know what to get. She seemed happy with the choice, but I always had the feeling that she would have liked another style. And Michonne is . . . . Michonne. She is so different from most women. I seriously don't know what to get."

"Of course we will help you Rick. I am honored you asked us" Maggie said through misty eyes. "I am wondering what we are going to tell her though. I never go on runs anymore. If you want it to be a surprise, we gotta think of what to say to her so she doesn't offer to come with."

"I was planning on telling her that Maggie asked me and Glenn to help her get new toys for Judith. I will also make sure that nobody else will be able to babysit Judith if Michonne asks. That way she will have to stay here. That will work out good because this strip mall has both a jewelry store and a toy store. Lets just hope they aren't cleaned out. If it's ok with you two, can we leave at dawn tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan" said Glenn.  
"Dad?" Rick had not heard Carl come out from inside. He was grinning. "I heard what you said. You marrying Michonne is fantastic. If it's ok with you, can you pick up something else?"

"Whadda ya need Carl?" Carl just leaned over and whispered his request to his father. Rick looked up in surprise. "Are you sure son?" Carl nodded enthusiastically. Rick's smile got bigger and a hint of wetness sparkled in his eyes. "That is the best idea I have heard in a long time"

The next morning after reassuring Michonne that she needed to stay with Judith, Rick, Glenn and Maggie left on their mission.

Two hours later, they arrived at their destination. They place had been broken into – but there were still a lot of choices since Diamonds were not exactly worth much in this new world. They had agreed that since the stores were right next to each other, that once they were cleared, Glenn would start loading up a bunch of toys for Judith and some older toys for the other kids in Alexandria.

When Glenn was finished loading his finds up, he went and joined Rick and Maggie in the store. He came in mid-way through Maggie's explanation of what they should avoid and what they should search out.

"It can't be a ring where the stone is raised high up. It would get caught on everything and eventually you could lose the stones from it. We want one that is more recessed. Where it fits closest to her finger. We would also want to avoid any edges that can snag on stuff. My suggestion would be a round stone. Also platinum or white gold rather than yellow gold. That would look much nicer.

Rick nodded and peered down at the handful that met that description. "Look at this one. The band part of it looks like grape vines, and the accent stones look like the fruit. Do you think she would like it?

"It's gorgeous" said Maggie.

"She will love it" agreed Glenn.

Next he walked down the aisle and found the item Carl had asked about. He was in luck – they had one that had the right colors. He put both purchases in little boxes from behind the counter. He stuffed them into his deep jacket pocket and they left for home.

That night when he, Michonne and the kids were done eating, they made their way into the living room. Giving Carl a nod, Rick guided Michonne into her favorite chair. He stood in front of her. Carl picked up Judith and went to stand beside his father, facing Michonne.

"Uh guys . . . . what's going on?" Michonne sounded just as confused as she looked.

"Michonne, when you met me I was a mess. Just losing Lori and bringing Judith into our family. You were there for me – for us while we all struggled with the loss. You became our friend, and eventually part of our family. You have always shown us how much we mean to you, and you have allowed us the privilege of loving you back. Together we have seen the worst this world has to offer, and we are all starting to see that being with you is making some of the best times our world offers. The four of us make up our own little family within our larger family. Family is what our futures are. None of us can see that future without you being in it. ."

Suddenly he was down on one knee in front of her. He took her hand in his saying "Carl and I talked, and we know Judith would agree. We want . . . no we NEED to make this official. Would you do me the world's greatest honor and make me he happiest man alive? Would you marry me?"

Michonne's eyes were filling with tears. She was smiling so much her dimples were on full display. "I would love to Rick. I couldn't want anything more. When Deanna told me that I had to choose what I wanted for the rest of my life – this is what I chose. I would love to be your wife."

Rick reached up, took her face in his and gave her a deep, happy kiss. Behind him Carl was laughing and Judith started clapping. Rick opened the box and slipped it on her finger.

"It's absolutely perfect" she said.

They both stood up and hugged tightly, then went over to the kids for one big group hug.

Carl spoke up. "There is more". He opened up the box that Rick had given to him earlier. "You have been Judith's only mother. You are my best friend, and have been there for me as a mother as well. Andre was your baby. Put the three of us together and you have three kids. I thought you would like this."

She opened the small box and tears started flowing. It was a silver necklace in the shape of a woman holding a baby. They baby had three stones in it – small birthstones representing the three children. "Wherever you are, when you are wearing this, you will be carrying all three of your children with you next to your heart. I hope you like it."

"I don't know what to say Carl. I love it. I always think of you as my son, but didn't want you to think I was trying to take your real mom's place".

"Lori will always be my mother" said Carl. She is gone now though. You are my mother. I hope you will be ok with me calling you mom from now on."

Michonne through her arms around the boy and gave him a tight squeeze. "What else would I be if not your mom. It's who I am. It who you made me. It's who we made each other – a true family. I love you Carl."

"I love you mom."


End file.
